Flaming Complicated
by gitadine
Summary: One city, one night, one girl, one kiss. Grr, enough already!


**Greetings, everyone! This is my second posted story, though I really finished this before my other story posted up, haha. I don't really ship Zuko x Jin as I am a very loyal Zutarian, so I myself have no clear idea why I made this story. But I did, so please read and let me know what you think of it! **** Oh, and please pardon my English, or better, point out my mistakes? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You know, as much as I want it, I'm still not the owner of Avatar: The Last Airbender, sadly. Else, Zuko wouldn't be so confused as he would be my boyfriend. Hm, being delusional, aren't I.**

**Summary: One city, one night, one girl, one kiss. Grr, enough already!**

I can't believe what she did. She kissed me!

We've known each other for like, four hours. Four flaming hours and there she was, kissing me like we've been going out for four years! Yeah, perhaps people who were going out for four years would do, uh, something more professional than just barely touching your lips like hers and mine did. Not that it wasn't nice at all, her lips did feel soft and…

Um, but the point is, she kissed me even though we weren't going out. We didn't even know each other that well! "I know! You juggled." Yeaaaah. I couldn't exactly say, "No, I'm the Fire Prince and the reason why I used to travel a lot around the world was to find and capture that little airbending Avatar boy." The incident with that—what did he call themselves again?—Freedom Fighter boy was already making me flaming nervous. I mean, what if the people actually believed in him and started to attack me and my uncle? We already have the whole world hating us (the whole world meaning Fire Nation, of course, and since they are really controlling most cities there are on Earth, well, it's not really that hard to associate itself with the whole world… Yes?), we don't need people to know our identity and turn into our enemies. Nah, having the Avatar and his friends and my insanely strong and sneaky sister and her friends and my father _and_ his entire soldiers as enemies is a bit more than I can stand, thank you. Not to mention the pirates and everyone else. I surprise myself for surviving this long.

Anyway. Juggling? Me, really? Which part of me made her think I was a juggler? Which part of me made her think I was even a performer? I didn't look like one. I didn't look like someone who would show off their flaming important talents, as in juggling stuff and all, to entertain people. I didn't look like someone who would give other people happiness and something to laugh at. Maybe the latter part, but anyone laughing at me (with any cause, because as much as I hate it I do get quite silly sometimes, but that's finely and perfectly normal… I'm seventeen) would suffer a very hot flaming fire and not, fortunately, to live to tell the tale. Besides, this scar. This flaming big, ugly, rotten scar of mine. Well, if some boy decided to be cocky and said things he really shouldn't have to his parents' business partners, the worst thing he could possibly get as a punishment was getting grounded for a month or two. But no, flaming no, I wasn't some boy, I was (and still is! In a way) the prince of the Fire Nation. I didn't say things I really shouldn't have, because what I said would really help save some innocent lives of our soldiers (well even if they weren't so innocent after all, they were still humans) who didn't do anything to deserve being sacrifices, if my suggestions were to be realized. And I didn't say that possibly heroic thing to my father's business partner, no, it was just to one of his generals who were helping him make plans of world destruction. Plus, my father was no usual father. Oh, flaming no. He was but the Lord of the Fire Nation.

An insultingly mean and crazy and heartless one.

But of course she knew nothing of this, and she did try to know me more. It's not like I knew anything about her, either. Well that's exactly what I said! We didn't even know each other! I didn't know what brought her to the city, or what her favorite food was (I got a pretty good guess when I was dining with her, though, she was all… uh, excited), or what her favorite color was. I didn't know how old she really was. I didn't know if she had a family, where in the city she lived, what she did for a living. No. All I knew was that her name was Jin, and she was a girl, and she had quite a crazy hair that looked quite cool, and sharp eyes, and soft lips… And her favorite place in the entire city.

And that her lips were soft.

Ugh! Did I just repeat myself?

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" was what Uncle had to ask right after I walked into the apartment. How was my night? I don't know! I was surprised and confused and everything was complicated, flaming complicated. I walked into my room silently without giving him any answer and slammed the doors hard.

How was my night? It was horrible! I had to go out with some girl whom I thought was a spy after my working hours when I was supposed to rest and save my energy for tomorrow's work, and eat dinner with her, and witness her eat very flaming enthusiastically, and get called a juggler, and tried to juggle, and failed juggling, and go to her favorite place, and light fire into little lampions to make her happy, and give her the coupon Uncle had given me as a gift to her, and receive a gift from her, one which made me lose it for a second and actually try to kiss her back.

For a second.

Not even a second, a millisecond!

Okay, maybe half a second. Period.

I sighed. Things really were complicated in my world. If only I wasn't a prince, and I didn't carry such a huge burden around… and if only I had complete skin set on my face. If only I was different, well, maybe tonight wouldn't have to be so complicating. Maybe the kiss wouldn't have to be so complicating. But it was. It was flaming complicating and weird and, well…

"It was nice." I slid open my room doors just to tell my uncle that, and closed them immediately. I was just being nice, you see, I just didn't want my uncle to get disappointed. He was really excited he even took a good 10 minutes to do my hair (which eventually was destroyed in less than 10 seconds, thank you very much). And, well… OK. It wasn't a complete lie, either, because I had fun. Kind of.

Sort of.

I sighed, again, and lay on my bed. Kissing was flaming nice. It was not even for a second, and I still couldn't get the feeling from when her lips touched mine away. I wonder if kissing any girl would feel like that. Or would every girl have some kind of trade mark, like different feelings to it? I don't know. And I don't care. Nah, really, I don't care. Kissing wasn't that great of a feeling, after all, nope. Nuh-uh.

But it did make me wonder what it'd feel like to kiss the waterbender who was traveling with the Avatar…

Oh. Did I just say that?

**A/N: Zuko doesn't curse. Does he? And he doesn't talk like that. I think. But I just read a fanfiction, a really good one, and it had this kind of writing style… So yeah, making excuses, aren't I. But please, tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
